muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sesame Street Songbook
The title of The Sesame Street Songbook covers several different editions of Sesame Street sheet music books of lyrics and music to Sesame Street songs, arranged for piano, voice, and guitar. ''The Sesame Street Song Book'' (1971) The first edition, titled The Sesame Street Song Book, contains 36 songs written by Joe Raposo and Jeff Moss. It was first published in 1971 by Simon & Schuster in hardcover, and later reissued in paperback in 1978, with a cover that matches the Bert & Ernie Sing-Along album. Each song is accompanied by a simple line-drawing illustration. Although originally sold with a dust jacket, the cover-boards themselves are also illustrated. Song listing #Sesame Street #AB-C-DEF-GHI #Circles #Five People in My Family #J Jump #I've Got Two #Kids #Right in the Middle of My Face #Song of Five #Up and Down #What Makes Music? #One of These Things #The People in Your Neighborhood #Everybody Wash #Goin' for a Ride #My Name #Rub Your Tummy #What Can I Do? #Surprise! #A Face #High, Middle, Low #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? #Someone Nice #Everyone Makes Mistakes #Bein' Green #Nearly Missed #Picture a World #I Love Trash #Walk Down the Street #Rain Falls #Sing #Someday, Little Children #Special #The Garden #Rubber Duckie #Somebody Come and Play Other covers Image:SSSongBook.jpg|1971 hardcover (under dust jacket) Image:SesameStreetSongbook1971Softcover.jpg|1978 paperback reissue Fireside/Simon & Schuster ISBN 0671242083 ''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (1992) In 1992, the book was completely revised, updated and retitled The Sesame Street Songbook. Some older songs were dropped, and newer ones were added, to become a book of 64 Sesame Street songs arranged for easy to moderate piano, voice, and guitar. The book includes a foreword by Joan Ganz Cooney and an introduction by Jeff Moss, discussing their memories of working on the show, and their thoughts on how music played a role in the educational content. Song listing #Sesame Street Theme #Bein' Green #Rubber Duckie #C is for Cookie #People in Your Neighborhood #Sing #I Love Trash #ABC-DEF-GHI #I Don't Want to Live on the Moon #Elmo's Song #Octopus Blues #We Are All Earthlings #Somebody Come and Play #Put Down the Duckie #We All Sing with the Same Voice #One of These Things #Breakfast Time #All By Myself #Sing After Me #Dance Myself to Sleep #Frogs in the Glen #Counting is Wonderful #Skin #Fuzzy and Blue #Five People in My Family #Captain Vegetable #Let's Go Driving #The Batty Bat #One Fine Face #What's the Name of That Song? #The Grouch Song #Imagine That! #Opposite Song #La, La, La #New Way to Walk #The Word is No #Peanut Butter #Muppets Rhyme in School #Everyone Makes Mistakes #Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons #I Heard My Dog Bark #Tall Enough #Reach Your Hand Up High #If Moon Was Cookie #Proud to Be a Cow #Ladybugs' Picnic #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? #I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut #Imagination Song #Monster in the Mirror #Born to Add #It Sure is Hot! #On My Pond #One Small Voice #A Little Bit #If I Were #Doin' the Pigeon #Pat Pat Patty Pat #Caribbean Amphibian #Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree #When Bert's Not Here #Eight Beautiful Notes #Keep Christmas with You #True Blue Miracle ''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (2007) In 2007, a new edition of The Sesame Street Songbook was released by Hal Leonard Publishing, containing 40 songs from the 1992 edition. This edition retains the foreword by Joan Ganz Cooney and introduction by Jeff Moss, but contains new illustrations. Song listing #ABC-DEF-GHI #All By Myself #Bein' Green #Born to Add #Breakfast Time #C is for Cookie #Captain Vegetable #Caribbean Amphibian #Counting is Wonderful #Elmo's Song #Everyone Makes Mistakes #Five People in My Family #Frogs in the Glen #Fuzzy and Blue #The Grouch Song #I Don't Want to Live on the Moon #If Moon Was Cookie #I Love Trash #Imagination Song #Imagine That! #It Sure is Hot! #Keep Christmas with You #La, La, La #Monster in the Mirror #Muppets Rhyme in School #Octopus Blues #One Fine Face #One of These Things #One Small Voice #The Opposite Song #Pat Pat Patty Pat #Peanut Butter #People in Your Neighborhood #Put Down the Duckie #Rubber Duckie #Sesame Street Theme #Sing #Somebody Come and Play #We Are All Earthlings #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? Alphabetical cross reference For ease of reference, the following chart indicates which edition contains which songs. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sheet Music Books